chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Rule
|gold = 1200 3500 3500 |exp = 1300 3000 3000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Ice and Flame Skeletons & Ice and Flame Black Army Boss: Stage 1: Ice and Flame Skeletons Stage 2: Flame Giant & Ice Minotaur Stage 3: Ice Armored Knight & Flame Armored Knight }} Part 1/4 Baldur [ A Round-Table Conference? Sure. ] Phoena [ Thank you. ] Baldur [ However... ] Pirika [ We've got to get the seal, right? ] Baldur [ ... ] Baldur [ The seal is deep in the cavern. Roro, show them the way. ] Roro [ Very well! Can I also attend this so-called Round-Table Conference? ] Baldur [ Do as you wish. ] Roro [ Awesome. Then let's hurry up and get that seal. ] Roro [ Everyone, let's head out. There are a number of monsters, so please be alert. ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ We've come quite a long ways... ] Roro [ Even the earth sprites and flame sprites fear the area beyond. ] Roro [ So I have no idea what might appear. ] Pirika [ We've faced dragons, golems, and magic guardians protecting the seal... ] Roro [ Whatever it may be, it'll be strong. I wonder what the guardian here is? ] Pirika [ I hope we can take it down easily. ] Phoena [ Unlikely... ] Roro [ Exactly. Can you feel that? There is an intense pressure coming from there. ] Pirika [ The guardian of the labyrinth. ] Roro [ I'm ready for it. Let's do this! ] Part 3/4 Roro [ We got the seal. ] Olga [ Oh, welcome back. That was quick. ] Roro [ We got it as fast as we could. But I never knew such a thing existed in the caves. ] Olga [ It's not something that needs to be made public. Oh, let me see it. ] Roro [ I've heard of the seal before. I'm surprised I got to actually see it. ] Olga [ It's my first time as well. I never imagined the day we needed it would come. ] Baldur [ It has been passed on down many generations. Handle it with care. ] Olga [ Since there's no time, I'd better get out for the first time in a long while. ] Roro [ Olga, you're coming too? ] Olga [ Well, I am in charge of negotiations. Baldur, you get ready too. ] Baldur [ I shall stay back. ] Phoena [ Do you disagree with the idea of the council? ] Baldur [ Do not be mistaken. I must make preparations for the battle to come. ] Phoena [ Baldur... Thank you very much. ] Baldur [ I cannot stand to see our lands be overrun by an outside force. ] Baldur [ I am willing to work with outsiders if necessary. You have my gratitude, Phoena. ] Phoena [ I-I haven't done anything... ] Baldur [ You have given us an opportunity, despite the fact that you are not from here. ] Phoena [ I just want to protect the world. I must never let that tragedy repeat itself... ] Roro [ Even though, it was you who gave us this chance, Phoena. I should thank you, too. ] Phoena [ On the contrary, it should be me... ] Olga [ Oh, c'mon. Roro, we should head for the Holy Capital. ] Roro [ True. Time is of the essence. ] Olga [ We'll be waiting for you at the Holy Capital. ] ---- Phoena [ We should head to the Vice Capital next. ] Pirika [ The Vice Capital? Shouldn't the seal be the same as the Holy Capital? ] Phoena [ The Royal Capital and Holy Capital in the Holy Kingdom have different seals. ] Pirika [ I see. I suppose the Royal Capital is different, with its own diet and guilds. ] Phoena [ According to the chronicle, the Holy Capital was the base of the Holy Army ] Phoena [ The Royal Capital and Vice Capital were the first to be united in the city-state. ] Phoena [ That is why Gilbert's diet and the Holy Capital have their own seals. ] Pirika [ I got it. We should hurry. I wonder if the old man and leader are doing well? ] Phoena [ We've said what needs to be said. Let us make haste. ] Pirika [ Sure. But the Vice Capital is quite far to get to from here. ] Phoena [ Traversing the mountain is difficult, and Black Troops occupy the fastest route. ] Pirika [ About that... Why don't we to go through that territory? ] Phoena [ It is too dangerous. ] Pirika [ I know, but we don't have much time. Besides... ] Phoena [ Besides? ] Pirika [ It would be a good idea to see their territory before the conference. ] ' Hero ' Proceed Phoena [ Hero... I understand. If you put it that way, I'll follow your lead. ] Avoid Pirika [ Hero, the old man said the art of war is to know your enemies and yourself. ] Pirika [ C'mon, let's go. ] Phoena [ Shall we? To enemy territory... ] Pirika [ Yup. ] Part 4/4 Pirika [ The ramparts you see over there belong to the Royal Capital. ] Phoena [ That's... ] Pirika [ I already knew, but once the Black Troops take over... ] Phoena [ Not a living soul will remain... ] Pirika [ I cannot forgive the Black Army! ] Phoena [ We will take down the Black King. ] Pirika [ Phoena... The Black King is your father, isn't he? ] Phoena [ ...Yes. ] Pirika [ Phoena, if it becomes difficult, you can leave everything to us. ] Pirika [ It's so cruel to have to fight your own family... ] Phoena [ Somebody has to stop him. ] Phoena [ If anybody were to take down my father, the Black King, it should be me. ] Phoena [ It's the least I can do to atone for him trying to destroy the world. ] Pirika [ It's not your fault, Phoena! ] Pirika [ I mean... You are trying so hard to save this world. Don't blame yourself... ] Phoena [ Pirika... My father is the Black King. I must take responsibility for his actions. ] Pirika [ Phoena, listen... ] Phoena [ Yes? ] Pirika [ You have our full support. Use us as you see fit. ] Pirika [ We're not bothered by the fact you two are related. Rather, we want to help you. ] Pirika [ Phoena, we are comrades. I can understand your pain and suffering. ] Pirika [ Why else would we go all the way to the Nine Territories to demand your return? ] Pirika [ Isn't that right, Hero? ] Phoena [ Pirika... Hero... T-Thank you. ] Pirika [ Now, let's go. Black Troops are doing more harm every second we're idle. ] Phoena [ You're right. We are running out of time. ] Pirika [ Yeah, onwards to the Vice Capital. We're almost there! ] Phoena [ Yes! ]